


Insomnia

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliffhanger, M/M, No Smut, OOCness, Plotless, bad grammar, bad summary, un-beta ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami struggled with his insomnia, but then Aomine offered to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бессонница](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271692) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning(s): cliffhanger, oocness, plotless, bad grammar, un-beta ed, bad summary, no smut, etc.

As usual, Kagami Taiga couldn't sleep at all the night before a game. He was already awake in his bed for three hours, restless, and now it was past midnight. He forced himself to sleep, but it didn't work.

But then his phone rang. Kagami grumbled, reached his phone from the nightstand. He flipped it open, didn't even bother to check the caller ID and answered, "Hello?"

He heard a familiar yet annoying laugh from the other side. "So what Tetsu said is true. You always have insomnia the night before a game. Fucking hilarious."

Kagami twitched. He reminded himself to strangle Kuroko Tetsuya tomorrow for telling Aomine Daiki such an embarassing thing. "What do you want, Ahomine?"

Aomine chuckled. "Nothing in particular. Just wanna ask, _why_ , moron?"

Kagami sighed. "Dunno. Got to excited and I always end up with this stupid insomnia."

Kagami could hear Aomine's soft laugh. "But I'm impressed. With this insomnia, you still can do good in the game."

Kagami didn't know how to respond. It was very unusual for Aomine to praise him, and he didn't expect that. "Why are you still awake at this hour, by the way?" Kagami decided to ask another question. He could imagine Aomine shrugged before he heard a deep baritone voice answered, "I already slept most of my day off, so at night, I stay up longer than most people."

Kagami nodded at Aomine's explanation, even though the other boy couldn't see it. After a moment of silent, Aomine continued, "You need to get rid of your insomnia though. What are you? Elementary schooler before school trip?" Aomine laughed again.

"Fuck off," responded Kagami.

"Jerk off can help you sleep, you know."

"The hell I'll do that."

"I can help."

Kagami froze. "What the hell?!"

Aomine laughed again. "As expected from the guy Satsuki called as an angel. How about counting sheeps?"

"Never work."

"You should calm your adrenaline down. Stop thinking about the fucking game."

Even though Kagami was reluctant to admit it, Aomine was right. Kagami closed his eyes, lied down in his side so he didn't have to hold his phone.

"Breath,”  said Aomine's deep baritone voice in his ear.

Kagami took a deep breath and let it out smoothly.

"Keep doing that," said Aomine again.

Somehow it worked. Kagami could feel sleepiness hit his body. Aomine kept giving him instructions with his low deep voice and Kagami didn't know which one made him sleepy: he did the instructions right, or Aomine's voice.

After a while, he could no longer feel his adrenaline rush. He felt really comfortable instead. Aomine was still talking in his ear though.

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine called.

"Hn?" Kagami tried to respond.

His sleepy respond made Aomine let out a soft laugh. "Good night then. Don't be late for tomorrow's game. I'll be there."

"Hn," mumbled Kagami again. He could hear a soft beep sound before Aomine's voice totally disappeared, and he let sleepiness took over him.

* * *

 

His other teammates were very surprised when Kagami showed up the next day, looking good without bloodshot eyes.

"Finally got rid of the insomnia, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami just about to answer Kuroko's question but then he saw Kuroko's suspicious and meaningful smile, and the smaller boy continued, "You really should thank Aomine-kun."

Kagami froze as his eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 

They won the game. 108 - 95. When they packed their things from bench, Kagami spotted Aomine in the tribune, smirking at him.

Kagami could feel his face heated, remembered about what Aomine said last night that he would be here. The bluenette nodded at Kagami with his signature smug face and Kagami sighed. Kuroko was right. He should thank Aomine.

So, he let his team headed to locker room without him. Kagami headed to the tribune instead.

"Slept well?" greeted Aomine, still had his annoying smirk on his face.

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Thanks for last night," he said. Realized that it sounded so wrong just after he said it.

Aomine laughed, made Kagami cursed himself. "Don't bother, dumbass. But what I said last night was true though."

Kagami looked at Aomine with quizzical look.

Aomine's smirk turned to grin and bad feeling hit Kagami's gut. But before he could stop the bluenette before saying anything, Aomine already spoke up.

"I can help you to jerk off whenever your insomnia strikes you. Just say the word. It's the easiest way to fall asleep after all."

" _Go fuck yourself, dickhead_!" Kagami shouted, while Aomine laughing his ass off.

* * *

 

It was the fifth time, Kagami counted.

The readhead kept having insomnia the night before a game, and Aomine always called him with his soothing voice to help Kagami fell asleep.

Kagami would never admit it out loud, but he was kinda addicted to Aomine's voice. He never thought that Aomine had a soothing voice before, but the bluenette indeed had it.

"Are you stupid or what?"—Kagami even liked Aomine's tone when he said that sentence to him, and he said it a lot—"Always getting too work up before a game."

Kagami clicked his tongue. "Whatever."

Kagami's breath began to be steady. He was already on the verge of sleepiness before he could realize it.

"Aomine," he called, half asleep half awake.

"Yeah?" answered Aomine. Low and deep baritone that made Kagami automatically smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"You'll help me to jerk off."

Aomine didn't respond to that immediately. After a few seconds of silent, Kagami could hear Aomine chuckled. Deep, low baritone. Kagami's smiled again as his eyelids began to close.

"Ask me that when you fully awake, bastard. Now, good night, Bakagami. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 

Despite his good sleep last night, Kagami felt extremely uneasy the next day.

_Did he really fucking ask Aomine that fucking question???_

_How embarassing_. He thought. He buried his face in his palm as his face begun to heated.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko, worried.

Kagami shook his head. "I'm fine," he answered and tried to calm himself down, by thinking that it must be just a dream. There was no fucking way he would ask Aomine such question.

Kagami followed Kiyoshi Teppei and Hyuuga Junpei out from the locker room to the court. When Seirin reached their bench, Kagami's eyes automatically wandering to the another team's bench, and he spotted Aomine there.

The bluenette gave him his signature smirk, while taking off his jersey to warm up. Kagami nodded at him. Aomine acted like usual. So it was really just a dream, he thought in relief.

But then the bluenette walked towards him, ignored the other Seirin's members and when he was close enough, he grinned widely and whispered to Kagami's ear, "I really do wanna help you jerk off, you know."

Kagami's face began to be as red as his head, but Aomine didn't stop there, "Keep focus in the game, Kagami. I don't want you to be distracted and lost pathetically to me like usual, but feel free to check me out while marking me though."

Aomine patted Kagami's head and walked away to warm himself up, leaving Kagami stuttered with embarassment and face as red as tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night with plot bunny in my head and I decided to write it down. Sorry for everything orz.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
